


we're in a worldwide pandemic, for god's sake!

by tumemxnques



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumemxnques/pseuds/tumemxnques
Summary: matty is supposed to social distance due to the coronavirus like everyone else, but a certain deaf employee at his local building-supplies shop makes it impossible for him to stay home.
Relationships: George Daniel/Matthew Healy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	we're in a worldwide pandemic, for god's sake!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you're all well, wearing your masks, keeping your distance and washing your hands!
> 
> (i do in no way speak BSL [sadly, i wish i did man :(] but i know that sign language has its own syntax. for the sake of reading i kept it the spoken way, hope you don't mind)

"Goddamnit," Matty mumbled as he entered the huge building-supplies shop. His mask was pinching his nose and he could barely breathe after sprinting all the way across the parking lot. Nonetheless, he knew it was important to keep his mouth and nose covered, so he told himself mentally to not complain. He looked down at the note his dad gave him. He was building a treehouse for Matty's little brother Louis and had sent Matty to get the missing supplies. A new set of special nails were the first item on the list, so Matty made its way over to the particular aisle. He was trying his absolute best to keep the distance to the other people at the shop, but especially the older generation didn't seem to care so they stepped into his space more often than not. When he finally reached the right aisle, there were no busy people around anymore. He breathed in and out for a moment, before he spotted an employee and decided to ask him for help, since he didn't have all the time in the world and the shop was immensely big. "Hi," he spoke up when he was next to him, in a safe distance of course. The employee didn't react. He just kept on stacking little boxes of god knows what. "Excuse me?" Matty tried again, louder this time. Still no reaction. It was frustrating, to say the least, but when he looked around, he didn't spot another employee. He was stuck with this one. "Hello?!" Matty now yelled at him, but still got no reaction. Since he was forbidden to come closer because of the safety precautions, he crumpled his note into a ball and threw it right in front of the employee's face. The boy whipped around in shock and just stared at Matty for a second. So did Matty, though. The boy in front of him wasn't much older than him, but was so incredibly pretty. "Why the fuck are you ignoring me?" Matty then complained. Still no reaction, the boy was just looking at him. "Mate, I'm just looking for nails and then I'll be gone, okay?" The boy shook his head and then pointed at a little sign on his shirt, saying _Hi, my name is George. I'm deaf, but I can read lips. With the masks, this doesn't work, so if you speak sign language, please talk to me this way. If not, another employee will be happy to help you_. Matty just stared for a moment. Then, he blushed heavily. He was incredibly embarrassed. The guy was deaf! He wasn't ignoring him, he simply couldn't hear him! He felt like the way he did when his fight-or-flight response was kicking in, but no matter what it was this time, he suddenly felt the urge to leave. Now. He mumbled sorry over and over again, despite the fact that the boy couldn't hear him. Next thing he knew, he ran through the shop, not wasting a single thought on distance, before he bolted through the doors. When he rode his bike down the street, he realised he had forgotten the note at the shop and hadn't bought anything either. 

That night, he was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. The thoughts of the deaf employee - _George_ \- just didn't leave him alone. Matty's heart started to pound when he thought about his beautiful eyes and his messy hair, his tall physique and the strong arms. He bit his lip as he closed his eyes. Something inside of him started to stir, but he decided to ignore it. Instead, he got up and went through Google to see if there were any BSL courses online. When he finally found one and signed up, he felt at peace. Suddenly, he felt incredibly exhausted and was asleep before his head hit his pillow. 

After two weeks of intensive studying, Matty felt ready to face George again and finally talk to him. His dad had been pretty disappointed and had gone to pick the things up himself, so he didn't have anything particular to buy anymore. He decided to just ask for wood glue, since it wasn't too extra or expensive. He put on his jacket and took his bike to ride down to the shop. His hands started to sweat as he went inside and his heart rate picked up. He forced himself to breathe slowly and went to find George. After a moment, he actually found him at the section for lamps and stood in front of him to make himself visible to the boy. His head shot up and he stared at Matty again. It was a very intense stare and Matty gulped. Suddenly, all of the things he learned seemed to be gone. His brain didn't want to cooperate and Matty could feel the sweat breaking out of every single pore he had on his body. _Hello_ , he then finally signed and could see George's eyes light up. _Hi_ , he signed back, _can I help you_? A huge smile spread over Matty's face, although George couldn't see it. It was working! _I'm looking for wood glue_ , Matty told George and the boy nodded. _Follow me._ He took Matty to the corner for wood related supplies and then took a bottle and held it out for Matty. Matty reached for it, determined to keep the distance, but it didn't work. George decided to throw it and Matty, who hadn't been prepared, clumsily caught it. _Thank you_ , he signed shakily and saw George's eyes crinkle, which meant he was smiling brightly under the white mask that covered his lower face. _You're welcome_. Matty waved goodbye and George waved back, before Matty turned to leave. All the way home, that stupid grin didn't leave his face. 

"Matty," Adam groaned, looking at all of the items in the corner of Matty's room. Building supplies over building supplies created a huge pile and Ross snickered. "Mate, you have a serious problem." Matty shrugged helplessly. "What am I supposed to do? I can't exactly go there and talk to him about everything and nothing, we're in the middle of a worldwide pandemic, for God's sake!" Adam raised his eyebrows. "Man, I don't think you buying supplies you don't need every other day is setting a great example for social distancing, either." Matty groaned and buried his face in his hands. He had a huge crush on George, but didn't know how to take things further. "Matty has it bad for our little deaf employee," Ross giggled and Matty hit him square in the chest. "His name is George, asshole." Ross laughed even harder. Adam grinned, too. "Why am I even talking to you idiots?" Matty complained. "Matty, mate, just ask the guy out. It's not that hard. I know you can sign it, even." Matty sighed. Adam was right, he could. He had practiced it in front of the mirror in the bathroom a thousand times before, making his mom worry he'd drowned in the bathtub or some shit. But he was shy and nervous, the thought of asking George out on a date was terrifying to him. "What if we came with you for moral support?" Adam suggested. As much as he'd like that, they couldn't. "We'd be putting people at risk, that's stupid. I'll go. You can wait in the parking lot." Ross clapped his hands. "Alright, let's do this." 

About half an hour later, they were standing in front of the shop. "You can do it, Matty," Adam said and squeezed his shoulder. Ross gave him a thumbs up. Matty took a deep breath and went inside. The mascara and sparkling nude eyeshadow Adam had stolen from his older sister were a bit itchy, but Matty tried hard to not wipe it away. Ross had tamed his long, dark curls and put them in a messy bun. The floral button up had been Adam's idea. Most of the buttons were undone anyway and showed the tattoo Matty had gotten illegally on his chest after his grandma had died. After wandering around the aisles for ages, he decided to ask another employee where George was. He actually found two teenagers, slightly older than him. "Hi," he said and a bored looking boy turned around to him. "I'm looking for George, is he around somewhere?" The guy raised an eyebrow. "What do you need George for? He can't help you anyway with the mask on, he can't read your lips that way." Matty straightened his posture. "I speak British Sign Language." The girl behind them turned around as well. "Oh," she made and came over. "He's in the back, I guess. I can text him real quick." Matty nodded thankfully. "That'd be great, thanks." The girl took out a black phone and about a minute later Matty could see George coming down the aisle. His heart was pounding in his chest. _If George wasn't deaf, he'd probably hear it,_ he thought. _Hi_ , George signed when he stopped a few steps away. _Hello_ , Matty signed back. _What do you need me for_? George let his hands sink slowly and Matty bit his lip. Now or never. _I_ _have a question_ , he told the boy in front of him. _Hit me with it,_ George signed back and Matty chuckled. _Do you want to go on a date with me_? George stared at him as if he was crazy. Matty was about to run away of embarrassment and never come back, trying to forget about George forever, when George lifted his hands to sign again. _Are you sure_? Tears were gathering in his eyes and Matty nodded. _Of course_. George smiled and a tear escaped his eye. _I would love to_. Matty laughed in relief. _When are you off tonight_? George thought about it for a moment. _At_ _around eight_. Matty nodded. That would work _. I'll pick you up_. George smiled. _Alright_. Matty smiled back and waved goodbye, before he left the shop. As soon as he breathed in fresh air, Adam and Ross were crowding him. "And?" Matty grinned as he took off his mask. "He signed yes." 


End file.
